


A shocking Truth

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [27]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: deciding to make them related to the the Summers, discussion of character's unknown father, since it was already the most twisted family tree in x-comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Annie reveals Cater's father to Alex.
Series: Amends [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	A shocking Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

A Shocking Truth.

He was still a bit surprised that Lorna left them there alone given how jealous she still was about Annie. “Are you sure you want to keep the baby,” He asked even though he hoped she was sure he’d love to be a father even if he didn’t get to see the kid as much as he would probably like.

“Yes, would you be happier if I didn’t?” She asked bluntly he could see the defiance in her eyes and it made him feel that she was going to be okay. He shook his head no. “I won’t have this child brought up in the X-men life style I want you involved but it is going to as Alex Summers not as Havok.”

“I can understand that,” He said and then as if form a nightmare a familiar pale white face appeared in his mind. “I should warn you that there is a particularly nasty mutant with an obsession for my family he might come after you if he learns your pregnant with my child.”

“I’m used to looking over my shoulder, Carter’s dad had plenty of enemies and I always kind of feared they might show up after us.” He was reminded that he never knew who Carter’s father was. “I should go if you don’t have any questions.”

“Just one who is Carter’s dad I know Xavier planned to talk to you about it but he never told us who he was.” He saw her tense up at that request. “I’m sorry you don’t have to tell me.” He started to get up to leave when she grabbed his arm.

“I made Xavier promise not to tell after I saw how horrified he was when I told him,” Annie said looking away. “But since this is your child too and there might still be some enemies of him still around.” He sat back down and waited. “His name was Tolliver and he was a mutant arms dealer to terrorist.” She said and he felt his blood run cold. “Once I found out what he did I tired to leave him and he told me I was just his flat scan whore and I wouldn’t leave till he was done with me.” She was looking down now. “A few weeks later he lost interest in me and I fled it and learned I was pregnant.” She looked up. “I was always afraid he’d find me and learn about Carter but then Xavier told me he was dead.” She was then staring at his face. “That’s the same horrible expression Xavier had what did Tolliver do that causes that expression I mean surely you X-men have faced worse monsters than he was?”

“It isn’t what he did but who he was,” he found himself saying reluctantly. “Tolliver was the alias of a mutant named Tyler Dayspring the son of my nephew from the future.” He saw her staring at him in shock. “If it was the same Tolliver then Carter is my nephew’s grand son.” He was already thinking about what it would mean if it was true. He could see by her face that she was thinking the same.

The End


End file.
